¿Verdad o Reto?
by Carol FVargas
Summary: Después de la boda fallida ¿qué pasó en las vidas de Ranma y Akane? ¿seguirán igual o su relación cambiará? Akane decide salir de casa pero ¿qué pasada con Ranma? Fanfic escrito para el Fanfics Matsuri de Ranma Latino


**Este fanfic forma parte del reto "Matsuri Fanfics" de las páginas Fanfics y Fanarts de Ranma Latino y Ranma Latino, así como del grupo Ranma Latinoamérica. **

DISCLAIMER

Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a la sensei Rumiko, bla bla bla, ya saben de qué trata esto.

**RANMA**

¿La vas a dejar ir así nada más?

La pregunta seguía retumbando en mi cabeza. Apenas salió de los labios de Nabiki comenzó a taladrar mi mente cada minuto del día.

Estoy de acuerdo que la boda falló, no fue mi culpa, claro está, yo no fui quién invitó a toda la bola de desquiciados. Bueno, tal vez contribuí al show al participar en el desastre con lo del Nannuichan pero, ¡Era mi cura! ¿Cómo no ponerme así con el maestro?

Después de eso todo siguió normal, o bueno, eso creí. ¡Vamos! Ya pasaron 2 semanas ¿De verdad seguirá enojada por eso?

Me sorprendí realmente cuando Akane anunció, poco tiempo antes del fin de cursos, que se iría de voluntaria a una villa para ayudar en un orfanato. Dijo que ya había hecho el papeleo correspondiente, estaba arreglado lo de su estancia e incluso tenía listo el pasaje.

Kasumi y su padre lo sabían, dijeron cosas sobre tiempo a solas, pensar bien la relación, sopesar prioridades o algo así, en realidad no estaba poniendo mucha atención, solo retumbaba en mi cabeza lo dicho por ella.

"Me iré a ayudar a un orfanato"

"Serán solo un par de meses, hasta antes de iniciar el siguiente año escolar"

"Regresaré"

¿¡Qué?! ¿Acaso en algún momento pensó en mi? Digo, no es como si no me importara, hemos vivido juntos todo este tiempo, estamos comprometidos, ¿Qué hay de mi?

Estoy parado en el centro del Dojo sin entrenar pero sin ánimos de entrar a casa, no quiero saber de nadie. Akane tonta.

-¿La vas a dejar ir así nada más?- escucho a mis espaldas la voz de Nabiki desde la entrada.

-Como si me importara- respondo intentando sonar despreocupado y algo desdeñoso.

-¡Vaya! Creí que el gran guerrero Ranma Saotome lucharía más por la chica que quiere-

-¡Yo no quiero a Akane!- grito furioso.

Apenas las palabras salen de mi boca me detengo. Como siempre, llega en mal momento y se lleva la peor impresión.

-Kasumi dice que la cena está lista- pronuncia con su melodiosa voz.

-Akane, espera, yo no…- corro para alcanzarla.

-No te preocupes, Ranma- gira a verme y me regala una preciosa sonrisa- yo tampoco te quiero-.

¡El dolor! ¡La agonía! ¡Muerte en vida! ¿Y me lo dice así, tan tranquila?

Ahora entiendo por qué se va.

-0-

**AKANE**

Para el fin de cursos se organizó un baile, sin embargo, para no variar fue un desastre como todo lo que involucra a Ranma Saotome.

Ukyo logró, con engaños obviamente, acaparar a Ranma desde el inicio de la fiesta, solo me dio gusto que no se hizo esperar la aparición de Shampoo y comenzaron a pelear por él; por su parte Mousse entró tras de la china a quien confundió con Kodachi que llegó al mismo tiempo.

Resultado de la noche: pato amarrado con cintas de gimnasia, loca desmayada por impacto cortesía de una de las bombas del joven amazon, gata encerrada en contenedor de basura, chica cocinera dormida por ingerir accidentalmente alimentos chinos con somnífero, y para mí, la escapada más romántica de mi vida.

¿Cómo fue? Pues en cuanto Ranma vio que las cosas comenzaron a salirse de control, corrió en mi dirección y sin decirme nada salió del salón cargándome. No se detuvo hasta que llegamos a una de las bodegas de la escuela donde guardan el equipo de deportes.

-Cierra los ojos- me susurró ante la puerta.

Obedecí, me introdujo aún cargándome y cerró tras él.

-Ábrelos- me indicó.

Lo que vi me dejó boquiabierta, sobre una de las colchonetas estaba un coqueto mantel prolijamente puesto, en él estaban puestos platos con comida que olía delicioso, un par de jugos y una pequeña botella de sake.

-Yo… esperaba que lo arruinaran, así que… preparé esto para… nosotros- habló apresuradamente un sonrojado Ranma esquivando mi mirada.

-Gracias- dije bajito sonriendo.

Él correspondió mi gesto con alivio.

-Ranma ¿Podrías… bajarme?-

No se había dado cuenta que aún me cargaba, más apenado de lo que ya estaba me soltó con cuidado y me invitó a pasar a la cena.

Comíamos en silencio, me parecía adorable su timidez, si no fuera porque podría echar a perder la "cita" me hubiera reído de él francamente.

-A… Akane… ¿puedo… hacerte una pregunta?-

-Si, dime, Ranma- moví mis inusualmente maquilladas pestañas coquetamente.

-¿Po… po… por qué te vas?-

-Me gusta ayudar a la gente, será bonito trabajar con niños- respondí casualmente.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo más pero se contuvo.

-¿Tu trajiste el sake?-

-Yo no… bueno…es… Kasumi me ayudó a preparar todo, cuando saqué las cosas aquí estaba ésta nota-

Leí el papel que me extendió.

"_Disfruten su noche y celebren. No todos los días se va Akane de la casa.__No se preocupen por nuestros papás, beberán cien veces más la cantidad de sake"_

Siento mis mejillas cálidas y eso que aun no bebemos nada.

Continuamos la velada en silencio, para atenuar un poco la situación y después de terminar el alimento me ofrezco para servir el licor. Ranma asiente mudo, yo procedo a hacerlo tan delicadamente y ofrecérselo que sus ojos se abren de la sorpresa.

-Salud- le digo mientras acerco el licor a mis labios.

Tiene un sabor dulce pero fuerte, agradable, miro a Ranma, al parecer tiene la misma impresión ya que saborea de sus labios el líquido. Ese movimiento con su boca lo hace ver tan varonil que si continúo observándolo creo que haré combustión espontánea. Para distraerme comienzo a platicar de tonterías, de Daisuke y Yuka, de Sayuri y su novio, de cómo se le rompió el corazón a Hiroshi al enterarse.

Poco a poco comienza a sentirse calor, nuestros comportamientos cambian, estamos más relajados, nos reímos con confianza, comenzamos a fluir.

-Juguemos algo- suelta Ranma de repente- juguemos "Verdad o reto"-

-¿Qué no es un juego algo infantil?-

-¿Acaso Akane Tendo es una cobarde?- me dice seductoramente.

-¡Jamás!- respondo con una fingida seguridad- lanza la primera-

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué eliges, verdad o reto?- me dice con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Verdad-

-Muy bien… Akane Tendo, sobre Shinossuke… ¿Alguna vez lo quisiste?-

-Solo como a un amigo, jamás tuve interés romántico en él-

Una sonrisa de satisfacción surca su rostro, ese gesto me enloquece pero aún no decido si merece que lo ahorque o que me lo coma a besos.

-Ranma ¿Verdad o reto?-

-Verdad-

-Bien, entonces… - debo elegir con cuidado mi pregunta, no quiero que note mis celos- ¿Shampoo… te… te gusta?-

-No- al instante y sin dudar responde- tiene cualidades que a muchos podrían enloquecer, pero a mí no-

Muy bien, esa pregunta no debió salir así, debo controlarme.

-¿Verdad o reto?- me saca de mis pensamientos su voz.

-Verdad-

-Aparte del Doctor Tofú ¿Te has enamorado?-

¡Diablos! ¿cómo responder a eso?

-Sí-

-¿De quién?- sus ojos ansían la respuesta.

-Esas son dos preguntas, mi turno- apenas alcanzo a esquivar eso, me siento más ágil al contestar- ¿Estás enamorado?-

-¡Momento! No he decidido si será verdad o reto-

-¿Verdad o reto?- nos miramos a los ojos con fiereza, es un juego, es un juego, nada más.

-Reto- contesta soberbio.

-Muy bien, te reto a pelear en serio conmigo-

-¡¿Qué?! Eso es trampa, no puedes pedir eso-

-Es mi reto, o cumples o serás un gallina-

-Bueno, tú lo pediste-

Nos levantamos tambaleantes, no noté que el sake se había terminado hacía rato. Ambos intentamos adoptar posición de combate, si Ranma dejara de oscilar ante mis ojos sería más fácil atacarlo.

Me lanzó hacia él de una patada, a pesar del alcohol sus movimientos siguen siendo rápidos aunque no precisos, me toma del pie tumbándome sobre el piso, con presteza se coloca encima de mí inmovilizándome.

-¿Te rindes?-

Continuó forcejeando para liberarme, es muy difícil mover la mole de músculos de Ranma de encima, más lo intento conociendo la potencia de mi propia fuerza. A él no le queda más remedio que dejar caer más su peso sobre mí, siento todo su cuerpo pegado al mío, nuestros alientos se entremezclan mientras continúa sujetándome.

-¿Verdad o reto?- pregunta sin moverse de su posición.

-Verdad- respondo altiva sin rendirme.

-¿Realmente no me quieres?-

No contestare eso, Ranma.

-Cambio a reto- le miro sin parpadear.

-Bésame- me toma por sorpresa lo que dice y él lo sabe- demuéstrame que no me quieres-

Reúno toda la valentía de la familia Tendo, levantó la cabeza, me acerco a sus labios con lentitud sin dejar de mirarlo, decido cerrar los ojos y termino con la distancia que nos separa, siento su boca en la mía, apenas estoy pensando en retraerme cuando él comienza a besarme con avidez, tierno y voraz al mismo tiempo, inexperto y ambicioso. Correspondo a aquel inesperado beso, apenas sé cómo hacerlo, es mi primer beso real.

Lentamente eleva su cabeza para separarse, sin prisa, con tiento, se aleja apenas lo suficiente para poder observarme, sus ojos están buscando algo en mi rostro.

Se levanta con calma pero torpe, me tiende una incierta mano para ayudarme a levantar, la tomo pues tampoco estoy en posición de hacerlo por mí misma, me jala hacia él pero imprime demasiada fuerza en el movimiento, provocando que choque contra su macizo cuerpo y le derribe. Ahora yo soy la que está encima de él.

-Lo… lo siento- digo apenada.

A él no parece molestarle, el contrario, pasa sus brazos por detrás de mi espalda, me abraza.

-¿Por qué me abandonas?- suelta de repente- ¿Por qué quieres alejarte de mi? ¿Es por haber arruinado la boda?-

-Yo… Ranma- no sé qué contestar ¿Si? ¿No?

-Porque si es por eso estoy dispuesto a enmendar mi error, quiero casarme contigo en este instante si así lo deseas, pero por favor, no me dejes-

No me permite verlo, mantiene nuestros cuerpos pegados y la diferencia de alturas me impide observar su rostro, comienzo a sentir que el temblor del llanto se apodera de él. Me duele verlo así, no era mi intención lastimarlo, sin pretenderlo mis lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos, me uno a él en el lamento, estrechamos el abrazo buscando reconfortarnos, aliviar la pena.

-0-

**RANMA**

¿Dónde estoy? Siento mis ojos hinchados, mi cabeza está por estallarme y la sequedad en mi boca no es agradable. Algo me impide moverme, un peso extra sobre mi pecho. Giro lentamente para ver, Akane está encima mío plácidamente dormida, aún tenemos la ropa de fiesta del día anterior y si mal no recuerdo seguimos en la bodega.

Veamos, recuerdo que bebimos sake, al parecer la botella entera, estábamos jugando "verdad o reto", Akane me pidió que lucháramos en serio, no pude retractarme así que empezamos, la tiré al piso inmovilizándola para no hacerle daño, luego ella ¿Me besó?

¡Me besó! ¡Akane me besó! ¡Pero qué…! ¡Oh, no! Yo… yo… ella y yo… no, no recuerdo más, bueno, sé que no pasamos de ahí pues toda la ropa sigue en su lugar, me parece.

-0-

**AKANE**

Me cuesta trabajo abrir los ojos pero me es imposible seguir durmiendo, mi colchón se mueve demasiado. ¿Colchón? ¡No, momento! No estoy en mi cama si no en la escuela con… ¿Ranma?

Me levantó pesadamente y comienzo a sentir dolor en mi cuerpo, fue una mala opción dormir en el piso, aunque no recuerdo que haya podido elegir.

¿Qué es lo último que pasó? Verdad o reto, lucha, ¿Beso?, caí sobre Ranma cuando me ayudó a levantarme, luego me abrazó y… ¡¿Me pidió matrimonio?! Después de eso él comenzó a llorar, yo también, no supe en qué momento nos quedamos dormidos.

A pesar de nuestro mal estado, él tiene una tremenda sonrisa en su rostro ¿Qué estará pensando?

-0-

**RANMA**

Akane me besó, ella fue la que me besó, ahora sí no puede decir que no me quiere, porque no besas a alguien si no lo quieres ¿Verdad?

Te atrapé, Akane Tendo.

-¿Qué te hace tan feliz?- me habla sujetando su cabeza, tal vez se sienta igual o peor que yo.

-Fue una buena noche ¿No crees?-

-Si no fuera por este terrible dolor de cabeza diría que sí-

-Vamos, iremos con Tofú-

Me levanto aprisa, gran error, no soporto la jaqueca. La ayudo a incorporarse despacio, no quiero que se sienta peor.

Salimos de la bodega en dirección del consultorio, avanzamos lento, no hablamos, no sé si sea por el malestar o porque se siente demasiado avergonzada de haberme expuesto sus sentimientos.

Llegamos a la consulta, son cerca de las 11 de la mañana, así que no hay gente y Tofú nos atiende de inmediato.

-Lo que ustedes tienen es resaca- nos dice riendo pícaramente- dejen les traigo algo que puede ayudar a que sea más leve-

Nos quedamos solos en el consultorio.

-Valió le pena- se me escapa.

-¿Lo crees de verdad?-

-¡Claro! No todos los días consigues que la mujer más terca del planeta te bese- digo jactándome orgulloso.

-¡¿Qué?! Eso sólo pasó porque me retaste-

-No es cierto, tú me besaste-

-Obligada… No como otros que proponen matrimonio por gusto-

¿¡Qué es lo que acaba de decir?!

-No recuerdas ¿Cierto?- ella continúa hablándome- me dijiste que sí quería en ese mismo momento te casabas conmigo-

El sonido del cristal estrellándose contra el piso me obliga a mirar hacia el origen del ruido. En la puerta, con los restos de unos vasos rotos a sus pies, observo la cara de incredulidad de mi madre.

-0-

**NODOKA**

Fue pura casualidad haber llegado al consultorio y saber que mi hijo y su prometida estaban ahí. Me ofrecí a ayudarle al doctor a llevarles la medicina mientras él atendía el teléfono, pero el haber escuchado que mi varonil heredero por fin le propuso matrimonio a la dulce Akane me llenó de emoción.

-¡Qué alegría! ¡Por fin, por fin! Mis niños se casarán, me han hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo- no puedo evitarlo y mientras lo digo comienzo a llorar de pura felicidad.

Corro hacia ellos, estrecho a Akane en mis brazos y luego a Ranma, una y otra y otra vez, no me canso de felicitarlos.

-Akane, querida, yo…-

-Tía, yo… no he aceptado-

Me detengo de inmediato, estaban tan cerca… De nuevo.

-0-

**RANMA**

No puedo creerlo, la miro ahí, sentada, con la frente gacha y sus manos entrelazadas, rechazando mi propuesta de matrimonio, rechazándome.

Ya no importa si no recuerdo haber hecho o no ese ofrecimiento, ella no quiere casarse conmigo, Akane no me quiere.

-0-

**AKANE**

Ya pasó una semana de la fiesta, una semana desde "ese suceso"… Ranma me ha evitado desde entonces, incluso se mudó, bueno, no de manera oficial, pero ya no está aquí todo el tiempo como antes, a veces llega a dormir o a entrenar, fuera de eso, está en casa de su mamá, o eso dice.

Mañana me iré al orfanato en el que ayudaré, mi familia me ha preparado una pequeña fiesta de despedida. Me preguntó si vendrá.

Bajo las escaleras, ya están todos los Tendo en la estancia esperándome con los alimentos listos, también nos acompañan los tíos Nodoka y Genma, pero no veo a Ranma.

-Dijo que intentará llegar, querida, tuvo algo que hacer- me dice reconfortante la señora Saotome, soy demasiado transparente.

-No, no se preocupe, tía, esto no es importante- trato de sonreír de manera natural, ella me mira con pesar, pronto cambia la cara a una franca sonrisa.

La reunión pasa sin inconvenientes, como sospeche desde el inicio no llegó. ¿A quien engañó? Claro que quería que estuviera en mi última noche en Nerima.

Me siento triste, me iré dos meses a otra ciudad y no sé lo que pasará con él en ese tiempo, si ni siquiera quiso verme. En fin, fue mi decisión, yo quería estar sin él ¿No? No tengo de otra más que continuar, sin Ranma.

Mientras pienso eso me doy cuenta que he estado llorando, mis lágrimas salieron sin sentirlo. Esto me afecta más de lo que hubiera querido. Lo mejor será dormir y esperar a mañana.

-0-

**RANMA**

Tonta Akane. Tonta Akane. Tonta, tonta, tonta.

Soy el mejor artista marcial, guapo e increíblemente sexy, ¡soy Ranma Saotome!

¿Crees que así como así te desharás de mi? Te voy a enseñar, te daré una lección.

-0-

**AKANE**

Estoy lista para irme, el tren sale a las 6 de la mañana, la despedida con mi familia quedó desde ayer, así que me iré sola a la estación.

Salgo de mi casa, cierro la puerta y justo al dame la vuelta veo una sombra. Me dispongo a defenderme.

-Tranquila, te acompañaré al tren-

Su voz, su melodiosa voz.

-Ranma… tú…ayer… hoy…- las palabras se me atoran en la boca.

-Kasumi me pidió que te acompañara ya que nadie más lo haría, ya sabes, solo para que esté tranquila-

Ranma, eres un idiota, pero ni creas que lo voy a dejar así.

-0-

**RANMA**

Se ve hermosa. Agradezco enormemente a Kasumi que me haya dado un pretexto para estar con ella desde el Dojo, claro que iba a ir a la estación, aunque no sé si le hubiera agradado.

-Ranma- su dulce voz me saca de mi embelesamiento- sobre lo de la última vez…-

¡Oh, no! El dedo en la herida.

-Akane- le interrumpo- ¿Verdad o reto?-

-¿Qué?... Verdad- me responde decidida después de unos momentos.

-¿Por qué me rechazaste?- claro que temo por la respuesta, pero debo dar por cerrado el asunto

-Yo no te rechace, Ranma-

¿¡Qué?! Pero… ¿¡Qué?!

-Nunca dije que no quisiera casarme contigo. No contesté. ¿Verdad o reto?-

-Akane, ¿Qué es lo que…?-

-Es tu turno, ¿Verdad o reto?-

Debo pensar, más bien, no sé qué pensar.

-Es tu turno de contestar, Ranma Saotome, ¿Tu… tu propuesta… fue real?-

Yo… yo… no puedo, la amo, sí, pero no puedo decirle… no puedo decirle que no quiero casarme aún, claro que quiero que sea mi esposa, pero no ahora.

-No me preguntaste si quiero verdad o reto… elijo reto- lo siento, Akane, no puedo contestar a eso.

-0-

**AKANE**

Te conozco Ranma, me conozco, nunca nos hemos podido decir las cosas, preferimos demostrarlo que hablar.

-Te reto… a subir al tren conmigo-

Me mira fijamente, no se que piensa, me pone nerviosa.

-Si no… si no quieres puedo cambiar de reto, quizás podrías invitarme a comer o…- las palabras se atropellan en mi boca.

-0-

**RANMA**

Quiero casarme contigo, Akane, no ahora, pero te quiero en mi vida, no te dejaré ir tan fácil.

Meto la mano en mi otro bolsillo y saco el boleto de tren que había comprado antes. Tus ojos se iluminan al comprenderlo, al entenderme, al saber mi plan. Me sonríes como nunca antes, ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que amo tu sonrisa?

-0-

Le extiendo la mano y me mira antes de tomarla. Los altavoces de la estación indican que es hora de abordar. Subimos al tren rumbo a una nueva aventura, sin ningún plan para el futuro, y lo más importante estamos juntos

-0-

_Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, ya saben que lo mío es el lemon pero no está mal incursionar en otras temáticas._

_También gracias a todas las que colaboraron para que este fic existiera, especialmente a mí beta-nobeta Kris de Andrómeda, y a las chicas del Team Ranmaconda._

_Cualquier crítica construcción es bien recibida._

_Hasta pronto_


End file.
